Away
by sylarbadass
Summary: Its a cute little one shot about Kendall and Logan... no plot really, just go read and enjoy it.


**Got bored and this came out... just another little one shot. Enjoy, shouldn't be that many mistakes.**

(Kendall POV)

Oh God I can't take this anymore! Logan needs to come back home. I know it's only been a week but it's been hell on me. I sighed and threw myself on the couch and ran my hands though my hair. "You're kidding me right?" I turned my head to see James sitting there next to me just giving me that look.

'Shut up ok. I know, I know but… It's Logie…!" I said, sitting up better.

"You're unbelievable you know that?" James told me while he changed the channels. I know he is right but when your boyfriend just leaves you for a few weeks to visits family it hurts. I just didn't want him to leave me. I am being clingy but damnit I can be. "Dude your mood is killing all my vibs…"

"Well excuse me if my bad mood as ruin your vibes. I will go mop in the kitchen then." I went up to leave when James said something that caused me to turn back.

"Wow, hormonal much." I stopped, looked at my stomach and smiled at the little bump that was now showing and turned around to face James.

"Hormonal much, I will show you hormonal!" I launched myself at James, grabbed a pillow and started beating him with it. Ok, maybe my hormones are a little messed up but come on I am 4months pregnant. I know you're asking how that can be. Well, it's amazing how your mother seems to forget to tell you importance things you should know about before sleeping with your boyfriend. I was born special as she puts with it a very rare condition. Well I was born Transgender. I know right? But by the grace of God I am able to carry children. That would have been nice to know… But it's alright. Logan and I are expecting out first child in 5 months and either one of us could be happier about it.

"Ok Kendall I am sorry, stop!" James cried out. I pulled away with a smirk in my face and smiled down at him. "Sorry, just stop beating me to death." I looked down at the pillow in my head and then sat back down next to James.

"Man, look I didn't mean it. It's just sometimes I get a little…"

"Nuts?"

"Yea," James and I were both quiet for a few seconds and then started laughing. "I just miss him and I know he will be back in a few days but still… It's hard." I told him and great here comes the water works. "Now I am crying… this kid better get here soon… I hate being an emotional mess."

"Well, who would have thought you would like it up the…"

"James!" I yelled. James just gave me that shit eating grin he has. 'Hey we all thought that Logan would be the one but you all proved us wrong." I smiled and closed my eyes. Logan the bottom yea right, that boy can do wonders. He knows just where to make everything feel wonderful and like I am on air.

"You thinking about having sex with Logan, aren't you?" I opened my eyes and just smiled,

"Ugh! I can't take this!" I yelled falling into James lap. I heard him start laughing as he patted my back. James just continued to laugh. "James since Logan isn't here can you… I am kinda tired."

"Yea, get comfortable." I smiled, rolled over to my side with my head still in James lap and curled into a little ball. "You want a blanket?" I just shook my head yes and then felt him move before a blanket was laid over me. Then before I knew it James ran his hands through my hair. Now days this was the only way I could get to sleep. Logan would let me lay on him every night as he did this. I smiled, closed my eyes and image that it was Logan and drifted off to sleep.

(Logan POV)

You don't know how much I didn't want to leave Kendall right now. With him being pregnant it was hard but I needed to come home if not my parents would know something was wrong. You see I might not have told them that Kendall and I are together yet along the lines that Kendall is pregnant with my baby. "Ugh…" I sighed out and placed my head on my grandmother kitchen table.

"My dear what's wrong?" I lifted my head up and seen my grandmother standing right next to me looking worried. "I know something is bugging you now tell me…" I sat up in the chair and just looked down at my hands.

"You're all going to hate me but Gran… Ummm you see…"

"You're going to be a father?" My head shot up and I looked dead at her. She was just smiling at me as she pulled the other chair from the table and sat down and grabbed my hands.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Because you're just like your father in every way, he sat in that same chair and sighed the same way you did before he told me that Joanna was pregnant with you my dear." I just looked down again. "How far along is Kendall?"

"What?" I shot up again this time in shock to see her just smiling at me. "Ho-how did you know?"

"Sweetie you seem to forget that I was a nurse and I was the nurse that was there when Kendall was born and was the one that ran his entire test."

'I am so dead gran; mom and dad are going to kill me… not because I am gay but because I got someone pregnant and I am only 17…" I groaned as I placed my hand back on the table.

"Just like your father…" She said laughing. Picking my head up I gave her a look. "Logan my dear let me tell you something about your parents. Your father wasn't as old as you thing he was when he told me the same thing you are telling me now. They will understand believe me. But right now from the way you are moping around here I think it's time to go back home."

"But what about the reunion," I asked because that was the main reason why I had to leave my baby. Gran narrowed her eyes at me and I just smiled. "Got ya, Wait I need still need to tell mom and dad huh?"

"I would think so dear."

(Kendall POV)

"You're so gorgeous and looking so damn delicious…" I said as I sat at the bar eyeing my sandwich I made. Ok I don't really like pork but my kids do and that's all I have been wanting.

"Why thank your big brother." Katie said walking out of her room. I turned and smiled at her.

"I was talking to this beauty in front of me." I said licking my lips as I picked up my sandwich getting ready to shove in my mouth. I took my bite and wow… The taste of everything hit me like a ton of bricks. "Oh god, mmmm!" I moaned out…

"Hey, you're not support to be making those noises without me babe…" I stopped, but the sandwich down, turned around and seen Logan standing in the door way with his bags by his feet.

"Logie"I yelled jumping down and running to my love. He smiled at me and held his arms over. Logan wrapped me in his arms and it felt amazing. God I have missed him. I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his neck. "I missed you so much…"

"I missed you to love." Logan said kissing my head. We pulled away and he kissed pecked me on my lips but I wanted more so I pulled him back and slapped my lips to his.

"Yea that's just what I wanted to see." We both smiled against each other lips at Katie words. "So what happened, told your family and they kicked you out?" She asked making me pull away. Just then I remember we never told Logan family anything.

"Logan?" I asked. He just smiled at me, took my hand and led me over to the couch. I was getting worried now.

"Ken…" Paused before looking back at me, "I got slapped from my grandfather because I didn't ask you to marry me? He said if I was any kind of man I would ask the person I love and that is having my child to marry me… Other than that everyone is over the moon with excitement." I sat there, looked at Katie and then back to Logan with an odd look on my face.

"Marry me?" That's all that came out. Logan smiled at me, grabbed my hands in his and kissed them.

"Do you want to marry me?" Did u want to marry him? Come on I have been in love with this idiot since the first day I meet him… Well Duh! "Kendall? Do you want to marry me?"

"Are you asking me?" Oh please be asking me, please be asking me… Logan didn't say anything all he did was shot me a grin and got off the couch. I watched as Logan kneeled down in front of me. Oh shit I am going to cry.

"Kendall Donald Knight… The man I have loved since the day you saved me from Carlos and his sling shot episode. We have been though a lot together and we are going to be going through a lot more and I can't wait to either… And I can't see my life without you and our baby in it. And I know were young but…

"Logan shut up and ask me before I start crying really bad." Logan smiled and kissed my hands again.

"Marry me Kendall…? Spend the rest of your life as Kendall Mitchell." I couldn't hold it in, the tears came flooding down my face.

"Yes!" I said as Logan jumped up and kissed me with such passion. As we kissed we hear Awes and applauses coming from behind us. We both pulled away to see Mom, James, Carlos and Katie…


End file.
